herofandomcom-20200223-history
Teruteru Hanamura
Teruteru Hanamura (花村 輝々 Hanamura Teruteru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He has the title Ultimate Cook (超高校級の「料理人」''chō kōkō kyū no “ryōrinin”).'' He planned to murder Nagito Komaeda when he saw his true attempt to kill someone, but he ended up accidentally killing Byakuya Togami in Chapter 1. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese version of the anime and the game, and by Todd Haberkorn in the English version of the anime and the game. Appearance Teruteru has a plump body, and wears a classic chef outfit. It is composed of a white apron with a red undershirt, a red handkerchief/scarf around his neck. A small chef's hat sits on his head. He has dark brown hair all over that is styled in a pompadour that noticeably leans to the left, and constantly carries around a comb to fix his hair. Unlike the characters of the first and the second game, his eyes are normally two, dark dots or remain closed in the anime fashion. One sprite expression of his comically has his eyes in a style reminiscent of bishounen manga, and thick eyebrows accompanied with a nosebleed. Personality Teruteru is very lewd and usually can be seen hitting on anyone near him, male and female alike. Similar to Hifumi Yamada from the previous game, he can react to the slightest innuendo that surfaces in a conversation. Teruteru also has a tendency to place random English words in his speech and insistently tell other people to call him Ultimate Chef instead of Ultimate Cook, as it 'gives off a more urban feeling'. When he is not making innuendos or hitting on someone, he is shown to be decently friendly and relatively upbeat. He takes great pride in his cooking, as shown by his offended reaction during the first trial when it was suggested that Teruteru's cooking had a laxative in it. When Monokuma appears before the students along with the Monobeasts, Teruteru constantly denies that the things around him are actually happening and dismisses them. Despite his lecherous attitude, he loves his mother back at home greatly. Knowing she is prone to illness, Teruteru is even willing to murder someone in order to come home to see her again. When extremely agitated, stressed, or angry, Teruteru loses his normal speech pattern and breaks down, yelling angrily in an incomprehensible, country-like dialect, which is extremely difficult for other standard Japanese speakers to understand. In the English version, he instead switches from standard English to an accent that straddled between black vernacular and southern; while it was not difficult for players to comprehend the text as in the Japanese version, it proved quite difficult for the other students to understand him. Gallery Teruteruhanamura.jpg Tumblr oqwldfBlFT1tr6wqbo3 500.jpg Teruteru_hanamura.jpeg Trivia *"Teruteru" (輝々) means “radiance” (repeated twice) in Japanese, while "Hanamura" (花村) means “village of flowers”. *A typo in the opening movie for the PSP version of the Japanese game writes his surname as "Hanamaru" (花丸). The Vita version corrects this. *Teruteru likes his mother. *Teruteru dislikes junk food. *His Bloodtype is A. *His chest is 35 in. *Teruteru's execution mimics that of Leon Kuwata from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Both him and Leon were dragged off from the trial by a chain around the neck, then strapped onto a pole in a symbolic fashion. *Despite Teruteru stating that he was born in Azabu and raised in southern Aoyama, both of which are notably upscale areas in Tokyo, when he is agitated he speaks with a heavy accent that is not part of Tokyo's standard Japanese dialect. Hiyoko Saionji notices this, and happily announces that he's a liar for it. *In the English localization Teruteru speaks with a heavy country accent when agitated. His accent is reminiscent of the distinctive Cajun accent of Louisiana. *During his Panic Talk Action, one of his remarks is "P-PARIS HILTON!" - referring to Paris Whitney Hilton, a female American socialite, actress, and entertainer. *In the Famitsu Comic Clear manga publication, Teruteru's red scarf is revealed to actually be his mother's head scarf, which she gives him before he leaves for Hope's Peak Academy. *After Chapter 1, the "X" on Teruteru's sign is shaped like the food court symbol of a fork and knife crossing each other, in reference to his Ultimate title. *Teruteru is referenced in Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode by a restaurant named Pig★Boy. The logo shows a pig dressed almost identically to Teruteru, even sporting the same hair. The restaurant itself could be a reference to Teruteru's execution, which is called Tonkatsu no Hanamura in the original Japanese release - since tonkatsu are fried pork cutlets. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Revived Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Male Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Obsessed Category:Tricksters Category:Outright Category:Wrathful